Sirf Tumhare Liye
by CIDians
Summary: Sequel of "Mere jeene ki Waja" on the bonding of parents with their kids ... (inspired by YHM)
1. Chapter 1

**All family members were sitting on dinning table just then Daya comes there ... All gets happy watching him ...**

"Daya puttar tu agaya dekh tarika maine kaha tha na mera daya wapis ayega ' ... said Ragini

"Daya kahan tha tu 6 mahino se " ...asked Abhijeet

"Mai apne sath kisi ko laya hoon " ... said Daya

"Kis ko daya " ... said Ragini

 **Daya takes the side then a lady comes there all get shocked watching her ... Ragini comes forward and slap that lady ... All gets shocked again tears fall from that lady`s eyes**

"Mumy jee " ... said Lady

"Chup nahe hu mai teri mumy ... daya tu isey wapis ku laya hai yeh tere bacho ki qatil hai " ... said Ragini angrilly

"Bus maa nahe hai shreya humare bacho ki qatil " ... shout Daya

"Maine apnay bacho ko nahe mara " ... said Shreya cryingly

"Iski waja se aj humari ritu or araav is duniya mai nahe hain " ... said Abhijeet

"10 saal pehle jo kuch hua agar un sab mai shreya ki ghalti hai tou baraber ki ghalti meri bhi hai q ke wahan us jaga mai bhi tha shreya ke sath mai b tou nahe bacha paya tha na ritu or araav ko " ... said Daya

"Or tu shreya tujhse humare ghar ki shanti nahe dekhi jati kia 9 saal pehle jab tu ghar se gayi thi na tou bhot sukun tha " ... said Ragini

"Yeh gayi nahe thi maa apny nikala tha " ... said Daya

"Han nikala tha maa ne lekin ab isey wapis ku laya hai tu daya " ... said Abhijeet

"Ku ke mai thak gaya apni patni se door reh ker or ab agar 9 saalo bad mujhe mouqa mila hai ke apni biwi ko sari khushyan wapis dun tou kia masla ap sab ko " ... shout Daya

 **He hold Shreya`s hand left from there ... They comes into their room Shreya looks around and picks up their family photo with Ritu and Araav ... Daya saw her and hugs her**

"Maine mana kera tha apko daya ke mera yahan ana thek nahe hai sab mujhe ritu or araav ki moat ka zimedaar samjhte hain " ... said Shreya

"Nahe shreya 10 saal pehle jo hua tha usme meri b baraber ki ghalti hai pehle hum ritu ko nahe bacha paye the or phir araav ko vo tou shukar hai ke mujhe gaurav ne btaya ke tum canada mai ho jo mai wahan agaya " ... said Daya

"Daya lekin sab mujhse nafrat kertay hain mumy jee papa jee abhijeet bhai tarika bhabhi (cut by Tarika)

"Nahe shreya mai tjhse nafrat nahe kerti " ... said Tarika

"Bhabhi " ... said Shreya

"Shreya yeh ghar tere bagher 9 saal tak adhura tha yeh ghar sab tujhse nafrat ka tou pata nahe ghusa zarur hain " ... said Tarika

 **Tarika and Shreya hugs each other ... Later that night Shreya and Daya comes to Hall Ragini and Abhijeet gets angry and left from there ... Just then Kids comes there Paridhi who was now 20 years old saw Shreya and hugs her .. Shreya gets emotional**

"Chachi apnay pechana mujhe " ...asked Pari

"Pari ... bhahbi yeh kitni bari hogyi " ... said Shreya happily

"Adi yahan ao chachi dekho adi ktna bara hogaya na " ... said Pari

 **Shreya hugs Adi ... Pari makes forward a kid of 9 years Shreya seems to recognize the kid she holds her breath**

"Chachi yeh (cut by Shreya)

"Yash " ... said Shreya cryingly

 **Shreya was about to hug Yash but he runs and hug Tarika Shreya gets shocked**

"Muma yeh aunty kon hain " ... said Yash

"Muma " ... said Shreya

"Chachi vo yash maa ko apni maa samjhta hai " ... said Paridhi

 **Shreya sits their crying Daya hugs her**

 **Teri Bechaini Ka Teri Tanhaee Ka**

 **Ehsaas Hain Mujhko Sun**

 **Main Jo Saath Tere Hu Phir**

 **Tujhe Hain Kaisa Gham**

 **Dard Baat Lenge Hum Sun**

 **Tarika takes Adi and Yash inside .. Paridhi comes to Shreya**

"Chachi yash ne apko pehli baar dekha hai sab thek hojaye ga ap uski muma ho or ap hi rahogi " ... said Paridhi

 **Shreya nodded cryingly and hugs Paridhi ...**

 **While in some where**

"Mubarak ho " ... said Women

"Kia matlab hai apka " ...asked Girl about 17 years

"Tumhe jis ka intezar tha vo insan agaya hai " ... said Women

"Shreya ... tou thek hai ab se shreya or daya dono ki ulti ginti shuru " ... said Girl while blowing off the candles

..

* * *

 **Kesa laga ? Continue keru ya nahe ? Any guesses Who is women and other girl ?**

 **Yours,**

 **CIDians**


	2. Chapter 2

**After some days in a house**

"Lekin mai us ghar mai dakhil kese hongi " ...asked girl

"Maine sochliya hai suno " ... said Women

The women tells her plan

"Lekin agar yeh plan flop hogaya tou " ... said Girl

"Esa kuch nahe hoga jao ab kuch der bad tumhara badla shuru honay wala hai " ... said Women

 **The girl left from there while the women smirks**

"Bewaqoof ladki apny hi ghar ko tabah kerny chali hai " ... thought women

 **Dareya was out in a park for walk**

"10 saal guzar gaye daya lekin aj tak yaqeen nahe ata ke " ... said Shreya

"Ktnay khush the na hum kash hum us din araav ko apny sath na le ker jaty " ... said Daya

"Yeh sab meri waja se hua tha mumy jee thek kehti hain maine hi apny bacho ko mardia " ... said Shreya

"Nahe shreya sach tou yeh hai ke hum dono apny bacho ki hifazat nahe ker paye magar yash hai na " ... said Daya

"Yash ... hmmm vo mujhe apni maa nahe manta aunty aunty kehta hai " ... said Shreya

"Thoda waqt lagega lekin man jaye gA" ... said Daya

"8 saal bad india aker sab wesa hi lag raha hai " ... said Shreya

"Tum yahan bheto mai call atend ker ke ata hu " ... said Daya

 **Shreya nodded and saw a girl stand on the road she also saw a car coming towards her from the opposite side she gets shocked and runs to her Shreya push the and they fall on the road many people gathers there Shreya holds the girl**

"Tum tum thek hona " ... said Shreya

 **The girl saw Shreya with teary eyes love and hate can be clearly seen on the girls face Shreya felt a strange feeling ... Daya also comes there and made Shreya stand the girl saw Daya**

"Han han mai thek hu " ... said Girl

"Kia ker rahi thi tum bech sarak pe kharay hoke agar gari takar mar ke chali jati tou " ... said Shreya

"Vo mera dihan nahe tha mai phone pe lagi thi " ... said Girl

"Naam kia hai tumhara " ...asked Shreya

"Ri ... ruhi .. ruhi naam hai mera " ... said Ruhi

"Tum ao beta bheto " ... said Daya

"Tum itni raat ko akele yahan " ... said Shreya

"Haan vo mai apny lye jaga dhund rahi thi " ... said Ruhi

"Kia matlab " ...asked Daya

"Vo darasal mai yahan mumbai mai nayi ayi hu cradet girls college mai admission lye tha jis hotel mai stay kiya hua tha wahn se billing problem se waja se mujhe nikal dya tou koe jaga dhund rahi thi " ... said Ruhi

"Cradet college daya pari bhi usi mai hai na " ... said Shreya

"Haan tou ik kam kero jab tak tumhara intezam nahe hojata tum humare sath chalo humari bhatiji hai tum uske sath stay kerlyna " ... said Daya

"Nahe mai ap logo pe bhoj nahe bunna chahti " ... said Ruhi

"Imse bhoj wali kia bat ruhi tum bhi tou humari beti jesi ho na " ... said Shreya

 **Ruhi looks at Shreya and smile sadly**

"Thek hai lekin ap logo ko mujhse rent lena parega " ... said Ruhi

"Vo sab batien hum ghar jaker keregen tum chalo humare sath " ... said Shreya

"Ap log chalye mai apny bags leker ati hu " ... said Ruhi

 **Ruhi comes to corner some one pushed her**

"Ahh kia ker rahi hain ap " ... said Ruhi angriily

"Yeh jo tumhari ankhon mai mujhe pyar or ansu dekh re na yeh yad rakhna agar kuch ghalti hui tou tumhara vo haal kerungi ke tum dekh nahe paogi **RITU"** ... said Woman

"Mujhe mera kam yaad mat dilaye or yeh pyar nahe daya or shreya k lye nafrat hai " ... said Ritu

"Jao "... ordered Woman

 **Ritu goes from there**

"Jesi maa wesi beti rasi kat gayi par bal nahe gaya " ... thought Woman

 **After 10 minute Dareya comes back home Ritu stepped in the house with a heavy heart she looks around the house and found many similar faces there**

"Daya yeh kon ladki hai " ...asked Abhijeet

"Bhai vo " ... said Daya

 **Daya tells him every thing**

"Yeh tou tune thek kiya daya puttar chal mai sonay jarahi kal nikalna bhi ha " ... said Ragini

 **Paridhi also comes there ...**

"Pari tum ruhi ko apny sath rakhogi i mean tumhe koe problem tou nahe hogi na " ... said Shreya

"Ismy problem kesi chachi ruhi ao mai tumhe room mai leker chalu" ... said Pari

"Jee chalye " ... said Ruhi / Ritu

 **Ritu comes to Pari and saw her with heavy heart**

"Yeh mera room hai tum yahan aram se reh sakti ho ap ghar samjho " ... said Pari

Ritu saw a photo hanging there of Pari and her of their childhood

"Yeh app hain " ...asked Ritu / Ruhi

"Han or yeh meri choti bhen jisey humne 10 saal pehle kho dya " ... said Pari cryingly

 **Ritu saw Pari and wipes her tears**

"Kher choro in baton chalo chal ke khana khaty hain " ... said Pari

"Chalye " ... said Ritu / Ruhi

"10 saal phle mai mari nahe thi di lekin han shreya or daya ne mujhe marnay mai koi kasar nahe chori thi " ... thought Ritu

 **They comes outside and sat on Dinning table**

"Yash aj apko pura khana khatam kerna hai " ... said Daya

"Ok papa " ... said Yash

 **Ritu gets shocked on listening papa from Yash`s mouth**

"Papa " ... thought Ritu

"Muma yeh didi kon hain " ...asked Yash

"Yash yeh pari didi ki dost hain ruhi didi " ... said Tarika

"Daya ko papa chachi ko muma " ... thought Ritu

"Ruhi tum kahan kho gayin khana khao na " ... said Pari

"Han ruhi yeh lo mattar pullao khao humari pari ka favorite " ... said Shreya

"Nahe mujhe mattar nahe pasand " ... said Ruhi immediately

 **Shreya looks Ritu and remembers something**

 **FLash back**

 **10 years back**

 **Shreya comes to Ritu and tries to feed her mattar pullao**

"Kia ritu ese zid nahe ker ty chalo jaldi se khao " ... said Shreya

"Nahe muma i hate mattar " ... said Ritu

"Ritu bad habbit ese nahe boltay khany ko chalo thoda khalo ghar mai or kuch bhi nahe hai " ... said Shreya

"No mujhe noodles khany hain mattar pulao " ... said Ritu

"Yeh konsa time hai noodles khany ka " ... said Shreya

"Mujhe nahe malum mujhe noodles chaye bus " ... said Ritu

"Acha meri maa thek hai muma ritu ko noodles buna ke deti hain " ... said Shreya

"Yaayy i love you muma you are the best " ... said Ritu

"I love you more " ... said Shreya

 **Ritu smiled and kissed on Shreya`s cheek**

 **FLash back over**

"Noodles buna dun tumhe " ...asked Shreya

 **Ritu looks at Shreya , she also remembers how she insisted to eat noodles tears comes to into Shreya`s eyes**

"Na... nahe mai mai yehi khalun gi " ... said Ritu

"Arey ruhi agar tumhe its ok shreya iske lye noodles bunade " ... said Tarika

"Jee bhabhi abhi lati hu " ... said Shreya

"Chachi mai bhi noodles khaounga "... said Adi

"Han or mai bhi aunty " ... said Yash

"Han baba sabar kero " ... said Shreya

 **After 5 minutes Shreya brings and served it to kids**

 **Later that night ... Pari and Ritu was talking**

"Apse ik bat puchun pari " ... said Ritu

"Pucho " .. said Pari

"VO ... yash shreya aunty ko aunty or daya uncle ko papa " ... said Ritu

"Yash muma ko apni maa samjhta hai ku yash ki paida honay k bad dadi ne shreya chachi ko ghar nikal dya tha 8 saalo bad chachi louti hain " ... said Pari

 **Just then Tarika called Pari she went to her**

"Maltab yash mera bhai " ... thought Ritu

 **Tears comes to Ritu`s eyes**

"Shreya tou apny sagay bacho ki nahe ho payi tou meri kese hoti ... phly araav or ab yash dadi ne bilkul thek kya isey yash se door ker ke ... magar papa unkay hum teeno hi bachay hain na vo bhi shreya jese khudgarz hogaen hain " ... thought Ritu

* * *

A/N ... So yeh tou pata chal gaya ke Ritu zinda hai or vo Daya Shreya se nafrat krti hai .. magar vo aurat kon hai ? ... Nivedita ya Anjali ? Any guesses ?

 **Next will be updated soon**

TAKE CARE

YOURS,

 **CIDians**


	3. Chapter 3

**After one week Ritu become friends with Pari Adi and Yash ... some one rings the door bell Shreya opens the door and gets shocked on seeing Kavin there ... Kavin also gets shocked and hugs her Purvi comes there and saw them both she smile sadly**

"Shreya tu kab ayi wapis " ...asked Kavin

"Bhai mai ... mai kuch dino pehle hi ayi hu " ... said Shreya

"Shreya " ... said Purvi

 **Shreya and Purvi hugs eachother**

"Maa papa kesey hain vo dono " ... said Shreya

"Bilkul thek hain shreya tumhe bhot yaad kerte hain dono " ... said Purvi

"Vo aye nahe yahan abhi " ... said Shreya

"Nahe vo dono dubai gaye hain mausi ke pass agle hafte ajaenge " ... said Kavin

"Thek hai ap log andar tou ao " ... said Shreya

 **All family members comes there Ritu also comes there and saw Purvi**

"Yeh kon hai bhabhi " ...asked Purvi

"Purvi yeh pari ki dost hai ruhi " ... said Tarika

"Hey ruhi " ... said Purvi

"Hello bu ... aunty " ... said Ruhi

 **Shreya looks at Ritu with a confused expression after some time Kavin and Purvi left for their home ...**

 **Shreya was working in kitchen when Yash comes to her and pull her dupatta she saw him and made him sit on the table**

"Kia hua yash kuch chaye apko " ... said Shreya

"Aunty mujhe bhot bhook lagi hai or muma b so rahi hai " ... said Yash

"Koe bat nahe mai hu na mai apny betay ko khana khilai hu " ... said Shreya

"Mai apka beta nahe hu mai apni muma ka beta hu " ... said Yash

 **Shreya gets teary eyes listening this she control her self and feed Yash**

"Ap ko pata hai aunty mujhe ktni bhook lagri thi melay pait mai mouses ghoom rahy the " ... said Yash angrilly

 **Shreya laughed lightly**

"Bilkul ritu ki taraha hai yeh yash bhi ghusa or bhook dono hi bardasht nahe " ... thought Shreya

 **Flash back ...**

 **Shreya comes to house lately after office and saw Ritu sitting on sofa angrilly ... Shreya goes to her but Ritu jerked her hand Shreya gets shocked**

"Kia hua ritu ap itnay ghusay mai ku ho " ... said Shreya

"Ap sab ganday ho " ... said Ritu

"Magar hua kia hai baby btao tou " ... said Shreya

"Koe b ghar pe nahe hai sab busy hain mujhe bhot bhook lagri thi " ... said Ritu

"Ritu mona aunty thi tou apke sath unho ne apko khana nahe khilaya " ...asked Shreya

"Mujhe un ke hath ka khana nahe pasand " ... said Ritu angriily

"Ritu bola tha na maine ke ese nahe kertay bad habit hoti hai " ... said Shreya

"Mujhe bhook lagri hai lekin ab maine khana nahe khana " ... said Ritu

"Khana nahe khana " ...asked Shreya

"No " ... said Ritu

"Oh tou phir is pasta ka kia kerun jo mai kisi k lye layi thi " ... said Shreya

"Pasta " ... said Ritu happily

"Han magar ritu ko tou khana hi nahe khana choro mai pari di ko dedungi jab vo ayengi tou " ... said Shreya

"Nahe mujhe khana hai muma " ... said Ritu

"Notanki chalo khana khatay hain " ... said Shreya while laughing

 **Shreya picks Ritu and started to feed her ...**

 **Flash back end**

 **Shreya looks at Yash who was eating his food happily she smile sadly remembering the old times**

 **Later that night ... Shreya was standing on terracce Daya comes and hugs her from back she smile sadly**

"Kia soch rhi thi " ...asked Daya

"Sab kuch kitna badal gaya hai na daya " ... said Shreya

"Hmm tumhe pata hai tumhare janay ke baad is ghar mai dil hi nahe lagta tha " ... said Daya

"Daya pata nahe ku magar dil yeh mannay k lye tyar nahe hai ke ritu ab is dunia mai nahe hai " ... said Shreya

"Sach mai shreya esa lagta hai ke vo abhi muma papa kehti hui wapis ajaegi " ... said Daya

"Kash esa hi ho agar ik baar vo insan mere samne ajae na jisne 10 saal pehle ritu ko ... tou mai jan se mardungi " ... said Shreya

"Abhi tak us insan ka soch ker khoon ubal jata hai pata nahe kon tha " ... said Daya

"Wohe tou samjh nahe ata " ... said Shreya

"Yash tumse thora set hua " ...asked Daya

"Aj jab maine use bato bato mai mera beta kaha tou pata hai usne kia kaha " ... said Shreya

"Kia kaha " ... said Daya

"Yehi ke vo mera beta nahe balkay bhabhi ka beta hai " ... said Shreya sadly

"Shreya abhi yash bhot chota hai ahista ahista sab samjh jaye ga jese ritu samjhi thi" ... said Daya

"Nahe daya ritu ko mujhe apni maa mannay mai time nahe laga tha uska or mera rishta kuch alag hi tha ... " ... said Shreya

 **Shreya rest her head on Daya`s shoulder .. .While ritu was listening their talks she wipes her tears**

"Bilkul thek kahaa tumne shreya maine tumhe apni maa bunany mai bilkul bhi time nahe lagaya tha or yehi meri sab se bari ghalti thi " ... thought Ritu

 **She goes from there ...**

 **After two days ... All comes to hall listening some noises ... Ritu also comes there and saw Shreya cutting cake all gets confused Ritu`s childhood picture was also there**

"Happy birthday to you " ... singed Shreya

"Shreya kia ker rahi ho " ...asked Tarika

"Bhabhi aj ritu ki birthday hai " ... said Shreya

 **All gets shocked Ritu get teary eyed**

"Daya ... humari beti puray 17 saal ki hogyi hai ap ko pata hai mai har saal uske lye cake kat thi hu " ... said Shreya

"Chachu mujhe chachi ki tbyt thek nahe lagri" .. said Pari

"Shreya hosh kero " ... said Daya

"Yeh lo tum bhi cake khao pari " ... said Shreya

"Chachi kia ker rhi hain ap " ... shout Pari

"Tumhari bhen ka birthday celebrate pari" ... said Shreya

"Shreya hosh kero humari ritu jaa chuki hai " ... said Daya loudly

 **Shreya jerked Daya**

"Meri ritu kahin nahe gayi hai " ... shout Shreya

 **Shreya comes to Ritu`s picture and remove the flower necklace from her pics all gets shocked**

"Or yeh haar ku lagaya hai meri beti ki tasweer pe ap sab " ... said Shreya

 **Shreya comes to Daya**

"Daya apko pata hai mujhe lagta hai ke meri ritu yahin kahin hai mere samne hai mai usse mehsus ker parhi hu lekin dekh nahe parhi " ... said Shreya cryingly

 **Ritu gets shocked and looked at Shreya .. She started to panic Pari holds her ...Daya hugs Shreya tightly she was crying loudly**

"Mujhe meri beti wapis la dou " ... cried Shreya

 **Ritu was about to go to Shreya but stopped**

Kaise Main Batao Yeh

Tera Iss Tarah Rona

Dekha Nahi Jaata Hain Sun

 **Ritu controlled herself**

Shaam Jab Dhalti Hain

Subah Muskurati Hain

Khushbuye Lutati Hain Sun

 **Just then Shreya started to breath heavily and fainted in Daya`s arms ...**

"Dayaa shreya " ... said Tarika

"Shreya shreya ankhen kholo " ... said Daya

"Chachu chachi ko jaldi andar le ker chalye " ... said Pari

"Mai doctor ko phone kerti hu " ... said Tarika 

* * *

..

..

 **Hope you`ll like it ... Next will be updated soon**

Take care

yours,

 **CIDians**


	4. Chapter 4

**All family members were in Dareya`s room ... Ritu also comes there and saw Shreya who in bad condition ...**

"Doctor chachi thek tou hai na " ... said Pari

"Kia ap logo ko pata hai ke shreya ko sans ki problem hai or yeh uske lye khatre ka bayaz bun sakti hai" ...asked Doctor

 **All gets shocked especaily Daya and Ritu**

"Nh doctor hume tou esa kuch nh malum ... " ... said Tarika

"Tou ab tou malum hogaya na ... ab ksi qism ki laparwahi shreya ki jan leskt hai yeh lifesaver inhaler rakhye ... jab b shreya ko yeh problem aye yeh inhaler inhe use kerwaye ga " ... said Doctor

"Thanks doctor " ... said Daya

 **Doctor left from there .. Pari sits behind Shreya**

"Mujhse chachi ki yeh halaat nh dekhi jarhi mama" ... said Pari

"Pari relax shreya ko kuch nh hoga " ... said Tarika

"Han pari hum kuch nh hone denge shreya ko " ... said Daya

"Chalo daya hum chalte hain khayal rakhna shreya ka " ... said Tarika

"Jee bhabhi " ... said Daya

 **Later that night ...Ritu was unable to sleep remembering all the things happened last night**

"Kehne ko mai tou mai tumse nafrat kerti hun shreya lekin phir b tumhari takleef se takleef ku horahi hai ap logo ne ik bar b kosish nh ki na mujhe 10 saal pehle dhundne ki ya bachany ki ... shreya tum itni khudgarz hosakti ho yeh maine socha b nh tha " ... thought Ritu

 **In Dareya`s room**

 **Daya was sleeping behind Shreya holding her hand but wakes up from some movement and saw Shreya trying to sit ... He holds her made her sit**

"Aram se shreya " ... said Daya

"Daya mai thek hun " ... said Shreya weakly

"Tumne itni bari bat mujhse chupai ke tumhe breathing problem hai " ... said Daya

"Meri waja se already itna sab kuch hogaya hai ap ko sab ko itna dukh mil chuka hai mai or ap sab ko pareshan nh kerna chahti " ... said Shreya

 **Daya cups her face**

"Shreya pehli bat ke tum se barh ker mere lye kuch nh hai or dusri bat jo kuch hua usme tumhari koe ghalti nh hai tou apne ap ko zimedar tehrana band kerdo samjhi " ... said Daya

"Agar 10 saal phle hum police ki madad na lyte tou aj ritu or araav dono humare sath hote na " ... said Shreya

 **Daya was about to speak but someone knocks on the door ... Daya gets up and opens the door it was Yash he takes him inside the room ... Shreya saw Yash**

"Papa mujhe nend nh arahi mai yahan apke or aunty ke sath sojaoun " ...asked Yash

"Han mera beta ku nh ao na " ... said Daya

 **Yash lay between Dareya ... Shreya smile on seeing him**

"Papa ap mujhe story sunao na " ... said Yash

'Magar papa ko tou story nh ati " ... said Daya

"Han magar mujhe ati hai " ... said Shreya

"Suchi aunty ap sunao gi mujhe " ... said Yash happily

"Han ku nh ao na " ... said Shreya

 **Yash comes closer to Shreya .. She started to tell him story after some time he slept hugging Shreya smile and kiss him lightly ... Daya smile watching them ..**

 **Shreya smile and remember how she used to tell story to Ritu everynight ... After some hour Shreya wakes and saw Yash and Daya sleeping peacefully ... She comes to kitchen and saw Ritu there ... She goes to her and put hand on Ritu`s shoulder Ritu get scared**

"Relax ruhi mai hun " ... said Shreya

"God ... mu ... mera matlab hai shreya aunty apne mujhe dara dia btw ap yahan is time " ...asked Ritu

"Han pani peny ai thi or tum abhi tak soyi nh raat ke 4 baj rhy hain " ...asked Shreya

"Nend hi nh arahi aj bus socha ke yahan ajaoun " ... said Ritu

"Tumhari tbyt tou thek hai na " ... said Shreya

"Han bus sar mai dard hai mai ... mai chalti hun " ... said Ritu

 **She was about to go but Shreya stopped her and made her lay on the sofa**

"Are mai thek hu or (cut by Shreya)

"Mai thori der tumhara sar dabaougi na sab thek hojaega " ... said Shreya

 **Shreya put Ritu`s head on her lap and start pressing her head light ... Ritu remembered how Shreya used to take care of her ... After some time Ritu slept on Shreya`s lap and Shreya also slept in that position ...**

 **Next Morning**

 **Ritu waked up and see herself on Shreya`s lap ... She stare at Shreya`s face**

"Ku ap mujhe apse nafrat nh kerny derahi muma matlab shreya aunty akhir ku " ... thought

 **After some hours .. There was on one in the house except Shreya and Ritu ... Shreya comes to Ritu`s room and see her crying very badly she runs to her**

"Ruhi kia hua beta why are you crying " ... said Shreya

"Kuch nh ... ap jaye yahan se " ... said Ritu

"Magar hua kia tell me may be i can help you " ... said Shreya

"Maine na jaye ap yahan se " ... shout Ritu

"Acha relax mai ... mai jat hun but tell me hua kia ... wait kahin tumhe apne parents ki yad " ... said Shreya

"Just shut up shreya ... tum hoti kon ho mere parents ka naam leny wali and you know what i hate my parents i hate you " ... shout Ritu

 **Shreya gets shocked ... Ritu hold Shreya and push her out of room and locked the door**

"Kia hua isey achanak itna ghusa " ... said Shreya

 **Ritu sits on bed crying loudly ... Shreya was about to speak but suddenly started to breathing heavingly ... She remembers that she left her inhaler in Ritu`s room**

"Ru ... ruhi open the door " ... said Shreya with difficulty

"Just go from here " ... shout Ritu

"No ruhi mera inhaler hai ander " ... said Shreya while knocking the door

 **Ritu stopped crying for a second and picks the inhaler from the floor she was about to go to door but suddenly remembers Nivedita`s words**

"Agar shreya or daya ko tumhari itni hi fiqar hoti na beta tou vo police ko na bulate ap unho ne tumhe marawa sabit kerdia ap tum kahan jaogi "

"Tumhe apne sath hui na insafi ka badla lena hoga ritu shreya tumhari dushman hai "

 **Ritu`s thought break by hearing the knock on the door she looks at the inhaler and jerked herself**

"Nh nh mai apni nafrat mai itni andhi nh hoskti ke muma ki matlab shreya ki jan ... oh shit " ... thought RITU

 **She runs to door and open it ... She saw Shreya breathing slowly Ritu gets shocked seeing her condition ... She lifts Shreya and made her sit on bed**

"Muma ... muma ap ko kuch nh hoga ... " ... said Ritu

 **She smell Shreya the inhaler after some time Shreya`s breathing gets normal and she sleeps there feeling exchausted ... Ritu hugs her**

"I love you muma i can`t lose you " ... said Ritu

..

..

..

* * *

 **Getting many less reviews tell me should i continue it or not ?**

 **Yours,**  
 **CIDians**


End file.
